High School
by SapphireMaiden1532
Summary: I have a fever of writing so I'm writing ANOTHER story XD so this is will every single character as in Elsword x Aisha Rena x Raven Eve x Add Chii x Chung (Chii is an OC) and there is Elesis and Ara but they aren't paired XD this is practically a repeat of the beginning in chap 1 but whateve's i hope u likee PLEASE REVIEWWW


What the hell is my damn problem..? CAN'T I JUST STICK WITH 1 STORY FOR 2 DAYS!? (Apparently not) Maybe I should stop reading so many inspiring stories.. but their all I have Q.Q This an ElsxAi RenxRave EvexAdd ChungxChii (an OC) and Ara and Elesis (who have no pairings.. or do they?)

~Classes~

Elsword - LK (people who know me well know that I ADORE this)

Aisha - EM (you make little elboy fall down on his knees)

Rena - NW (All elves and any magical stuff allowed since this is in a magical world XD)

Raven - VC (well duh)

Eve - CBS (This a different kind of highschool, like with physical training and magic and shtuff)

Add - LP (except his hair not spiked up XD)

Chii (OC) - IP (Iron Princess because she a female version of Iron Paladin)

Chung - DC (:D)

Ara - YR (student assistant in college)

Elesis - BH (same as Ara)

WARNING: This is NOT like other high school stories based on Elsword because they can fight and they have the same weapons and they all regular forms (referring to Eve and Rena) and all their weapons are an item piece that their wearing females: Necklace/bracelet/earrings ect. males: gloves/arm(REFERRING TO RAVEN)/small charm(referring to chungy) ect.

**Elsword's POV**

_"My first day of high school.. wow. The summer sure went by really fast. I know this won't be easy but I have to give it a shot right? All I hope is that grape-head Aisha isn't there or at least doesn't annoy me." _I thought as I walked down the gate to the school. I looked at how huge it was. I gulped and continued walking casually. I heard people whispering and talking.

I heard some say nice things and other bad things but I just kept walking. I started to think of my sister as I remember her saying that she would be a student assistant at this school. I hoped she was in my class but as I walked

I bumped into a girl with violet, velvety hair and 2 very low pig tails. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was- I was cut off when she turned around. "A-Aisha?!" I spoke too soon, she WAS here. "Elsword!? You go to this school too!?" She seemed surprised, but not angry like I expected. "Y-yeah.. It's my first day here..." I said avoiding eye-contact.

"Really? Mine too!" She said putting the cutest face ever (he means this ^_^). I tried to avoid looking but I ended up blushing. _"what the hell is wrong with me..?" _I noticed Aisha staring and wondered why. But she spoke before I could. "You.. Your taller!" She said turning a bit red.

**Aisha's POV**

_"All I wanted was to come to school and have a peaceful day but this is beyond what I expected!" _I thought. "Hmm.. What's wrong? Your voice is shaking and your face is red..." Elsword asked. "E..Eh? Me? I asked, at this point I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Wanna go rest somewhere? He asked. _"What?!"_ I thought. "uh...no...no...I...uh...just...uh...no...that's..."

I tried to find the word._ "Ehhh? Whay is he acting so grown up?!" _I thought and looked at his face. _"He looks mature..." _I thought again. "Are you okay?" He said looking really worried. _"Is this... What the brat has become!?" _I thought. "Ye..yeah I'm fine! O...of course I am!" I said. "No.. you seem worse than before.." he said. "HUH?!" I thought "Let's go see a doctor before something happens."

He said clasping my hand which caused me to blush even more. _"No! Your the one who's making it worse!" _I thought. "Aisha?!" He said completely and utterly confused. _"boys don't get ANYTHING!" _I thought in my head as the bell rang. "phew.." I whispered under my breathe. "Oh! gotta get to class! Cya later!" he said zooming off ans my jaw dropped down.

"He's fast.." I said and ran aswell.

**~At Magic Class~**

I sat down to the seats which the teacher assigned us too and to my right was Rena, to my left was Eve, in front of me was Elsword, to his right, Raven, and to his left some creepy guy with a white-ish silvery hair. to Rena's right was this cute girl who looked really friendly. And in front of her was Chung. I am looking forward to befriending that girl.

Hours passed and soon came lunch time.

Turns out that girl was new here so I decided to sit with her since she was sitting alone, and cause I was the class president I wanted to be nice. "Hi there." I said as I gave her a warm smile. "Hi Ms. Class prez." She said giving me another cute smile. "You can call me Aisha. I look forward to becoming friends with you." I said politely. "Really? That's great! your the best class prez ever!"

She said cheerfully. "You really think so? Thanks! Hey uh, mind if I sit with you?" I asked nicely. "Of course Aisha." She said smiling. She was a nice cute girl and I noticed how Chung eyed her from the other table. Maybe he liked her but anyway, me and her chatted and eventually became really great friends. She, Eve and Rena were good friends too now.

The time soon came to go to our dorm rooms. I was itching to find out who my room mate was, since the guys and girls were split (girls on the right wing guys on the left) When I opened the door I saw Chii reading a book, and Rena combing Eve's hair. "Chii! Rena! Eve! I'm so happy to see you girls!" I said running into a hug as they all did the same.

PHEW! I'm finally dun.

Well I hope you enjoyed that chap because the next one is going to have some Rena x Raven


End file.
